The present invention relates to a hand guard for drilling rig hand tongs.
Every drilling rig has hand tongs which are used for gripping drill pipe and other tubulars. Hand tongs are operated by gripping xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped handles. Accidents have occur every year in which drilling personnel gripping the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped handles have sustained crushed hands or fingers.
What is required is a form of hand guard which can be retrofit onto existing hand tongs.
According to the present invention there is provided a hand guard for drilling rig hand tongs which includes a resilient body having a first end and a second end. Means is provided for securing the first end of the body along a first edge of a jaw of the drilling rig hand tongs adjacent to a hand gripping bar. Means is provided for securing the second end of the body along a second edge of the jaw adjacent to the hand gripping bar. The body extends above and shields the hand gripping bar.
Two embodiments of hand guard will hereinafter be further described. A preferred embodiment clamps onto supporting bars supporting the hand gripping bar of existing drilling rig hand tongs to provide protection against crushed hands and fingers. An alternative embodiment clamps onto an edge of a jaw of the drilling rig hand tongs adjacent to the hand gripping bar.